


christmas gone wrong

by mododiablo



Series: kinky fucks [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Crack, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, JABSFHJSAHJ jisung goes OFF, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, basically jisung is drunk in a bathtub and minchan are DOING STUFF on the same bathroom, implied tho, maybe jisung likes minho, my writing is like that, sorry - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mododiablo/pseuds/mododiablo
Summary: first act: jisung and minho attend a party, minho gets lostsecond act: jisung decides to look for him but he stops to pee in a bathroom, the bathtub looks cozy thothird act: jisung is drunk laying on the bathtub with the curtains closed when someone walks infourth act: y'know
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: kinky fucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032921
Kudos: 38





	christmas gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this was a haikyuu!! fix but I can't write anime anymore so ,,, skz it is

jisung hated big crowds, especially at parties like the one he was attending at that moment. 

since he left his hometown for university in the big city, he always had a bad feeling about being surrounded by strangers, them intentionally trying to clash with each other on the dance floor, it wasn’t jisung’s thing at all. 

but minho dragged him, his words were ‘sungie! it’s christmas eve and we aren't going home for the weekend so we should party! together!’ so he had to bear with him being the social butterfly he was, running around the big house the party has held in. jisung followed him around for a good twenty minutes until the crowd got bigger somehow and lost him. 

‘dumbass hyung.’

he gave up searching for minho when he got lost on the second floor of the house. running around with a vodka bottle in hand wasn’t that great. it was truly a big house from some rich kids from minho’s major, jisung didn’t know them but from his best friend opinion ‘they were great’, he only could trust minho’s judgement this time.

he wandered around the second floor for at least ten minutes until he needed to empty his bladder, too many doors and no bathroom in sight until he found one in the end of the hallway, he put the bottle on the floor and started doing his business. the door didn’t have a lock but he couldn’t care less at that moment. 

his thoughts also wandered on what he should do, he didn’t want to attend the party but for minho he would do almost everything (maybe manslaughter if he asked nicely) so he had no choice when minho pulled the puppy eyes when he refused to go with him. 

he zipped his pants and looked at himself in the mirror. with his peripheral vision, the bathtub of the bathroom looked almost cozy. he sighed as he stepped on the tub and sat there, uncapping the bottle and chugging it down for at least a quarter of the bottle. 

in his inebriated state, he closed the curtains of the bathtub and giggled at the privacy that the hanging cloth gave him. he lied down on the tub and contemplated his life choices hugging the bottle of very delicious orange vodka. 

a knock on the door threw him off.

his eyes widened as he hugged the bottle on his (not very strong) arms, he heard a faint laugh until the door was opened with a creak. he stayed silent not knowing what to do, maybe it was someone who just wanted to pee in peace just like he did, or maybe a couple who wanted a place to make out.

based on the sounds jisung was hearing (very close) clearly, it was probably the second option.  
it was a couple, that was for sure, the moans of a guy were clearly entering his now red ears. he couldn't recognize who he was hearing but well, he was drunk, don't blame him. the moans escalated to whines for some unknown reason, but the whines weren't coming from the first guy, because the chill that ran down the spine of jisung was one of a kind.

why minho was getting railed in the bathroom? he claimed having class, jisung expected more from him, at least fuck in a room for god’s sake.

what he should do when his best friend was getting the time of his life while he was getting drunk alone in the bathtub of some random house? why did he choose the same bathroom as he? should he come clean and let them know he's listening to the whole thing?

nah, he already has his hand under his sweats, rubbing his now hardened dick. he knew how minho sounded like, he grew up with him, sharing room countless times, from high-school to university so yeah, he had his moments of voyeur behavior.

but now? he was exceeding his own limits, he had never been so close to minho in this kind of situation, and now he was with a guy. he just should keep himself silent until they were finished and he could leave the bathroom and act like he didn’t hear his best friend fucking.

“fuck channie, just like that.”

what.

jisung indeed knew the guy.

he didn't actually meet him in person but he heard minho gush about him a lot, i mean, good for him though, finally getting what he wanted in a dirty party bathroom, go off king.

he stroked his dick slowly, trying to keep the sounds coming out of his mouth to a minimum. minho grunting with every touch chan gave him was driving jisung insane, he wanted to look so bad at what was happening behind the curtain that was separating minho and chan from him but he couldn't bring himself to move it away, the only brain cell working on his mind was trying to form a corporeal scene in his head, what position chan was holding minho on, maybe he had him against the sink or vice versa, jisung’s mind ran wild.

“i need it now, chan, please.” he heard minho whine and chan chuckled darkly, getting another shiver that forced him to close his eyes and harden the grip on his dick.

“since you asked it so nicely, yeah.” chan voice was raspy, maybe making out with the legend that minho was, it affecting him more than he planned.

the loud whimper that came from minho’s mouth was enough to send jisung over the edge. how versatile was his friend? one moment he was grunting and then literally mewling, jisung was feeling kinda gay at the moment. 

the realization dawned on him, this was way wrong, but he was already on edge so there’s no way he was going to stop the nut happening in his hand. christmas gone wrong apparently.

his ears were buzzing hard, maybe the vodka was working on his sistem but the sound he made when he came in his hand was just loud enough for minho and chan to hear… very clearly. the air of jisung’s lungs left quickly when chan snapped the curtain open to reveal his pants and shirt with cum stains and his very flushed face looking directly at him.

chan was about to yell at the voyeur guy sitting on the bathtub with his now soft dick in hand but minho squealed first, interrupting the coherent (manslaughter) thoughts chan was having.

“sung?!”


End file.
